


Klance Angst

by xX_TotalFangirl_Xx



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Break Up, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pain, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_TotalFangirl_Xx/pseuds/xX_TotalFangirl_Xx
Summary: I'm trying to somehow learn how to write emotionally and this is my first attempt. Please give me advice.





	Klance Angst

Lance looked at the rough, wooden broom in his hands. Sadness washed over him.

He walked over to the window and began to reflect on his friendly, yet oblivious town. He had always hated Riverwood with it’s beautiful, towering trees and cute houses. It was a beautiful place full of wonderful people, it had no flaws but Lance hated it nonetheless. It was a place that encouraged him to feel the emptiness of his soul.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather, someone. It was the figure of the assassin Keith. Keith was a lonely boy trapped in a world that didn’t love him, he had charming hair and gorgeous purple eyes. The lights from the glowing lake lit up his face, he looked simply stunning.

Lance only knew Keith from the one time he looked after him, they had fallen in love but by morning Lance had left. A day didn’t go by that he wished he had done something else, but they were different people from different places. It wouldn’t work.

Lance gulped. He glanced at his own reflection in the window. He was a kind, generous, witch, with a charming personality and a strong need for whiskey. He had a lean build and gentle blue eyes. Once he even made a cup of tea for a magical beggar who helped him escape his evil fate.

But not even a kind magical like Lance who had made tea for beggars was prepared for what Keith had in store for him tonight. 

The moon shone through reminding Lance of when he was younger and would look up to the stars for guidance to his family. It was a beautiful night.

As Lance stepped outside and Keith came closer to him, he could sense the fear running through Keith and the passion in his eyes. He was obviously drunk, broken over his last job. 

“Lance,” Keith cried, “I-I’m here because I want closure." Keith bellowed, in a fierce tone. He slammed his fist against Lance's chest, with the force of Griffin. "I frigging love you, Lance McLain. A-And I know you left but please, please I just want a home”

By now he was balling his eyes out, the tears making rivers on his bruised and cut face. 

Lance looked to the side, far too afraid to stare into the deepness of Keith's broken eyes, still clutching the broom he stuttered, “I-I love you too Keith.”

They looked at each other with their emotions running loose. They were like two lost wolves, picking at a carcass for food even though their food was long gone. They picked and picked but the bone was all that was left. No matter how hard they could try, it would never work. 

Lance pulled Keith towards himself, Keith flung his arms around Lance’s shoulders and cried into his shoulder. Lance studied Keith’s soft hair and beautiful eyes as he stared into them, thinking about his next words very carefully. Eventually, he took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Keith, but I can’t do this, we can’t do this, I’m sorry but we have to let go” he explained, in a broken voice.

Lance could swear he could see the moment Keith broke, he gently pushed Keith back as he, himself stepped back. Keith’s breathing stopped and the look of pure terror in his eyes was heartbreaking to look at. Lance took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. 

Keith fell to the ground, defeated. His body slumped and his cries broke Lance. That’s when he did something that broke something in Lance. He screamed. Not an angry scream and not a sad scream, it was broken. It was a scream that sent shivers up your spine and made your heartbreak. 

Keith had been defeated, his heart was broken and his will had died. He sat there crying, Lance couldn’t bear to watch but he couldn’t look away. 

After about a minute of Lance trying to talk to him Keith stopped crying, he stood up, eyes glassed over and mouth quivering. 

“K-Keith are-“ Lance began, but stopped almost instantly, he was shocked.

Keith stood before him, eyes still empty but he was smiling. A grin was on his face and he began to laugh, not a happy laugh, not a scared laugh. He just laughed, it sent shivers into Lance's spine and he moved towards Keith.

As soon as he took a step towards Keith, Keith stopped laughing and the grin disappeared from his face, now a confused look.

“Goodbye Lance” Keith mumbled, staring at the ground. Lance could hear the exact moment his voice broke into 8000 pieces. The lone Keith Kogane turned and ran back into the forest.

Lance cried himself to sleep that night, scared at the raw power of heartbreak that he had witnessed.

T H E E N D

**Author's Note:**

> So like, if anyone has advice please comment it. I am trying to learn.


End file.
